


just getting high and messing around

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Making Out, OCs - Freeform, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, i dont wanna write lesbian sex bc theyre both bi but, wlw sex, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: title is from Historic Cemetery by the front bottoms, i always seem to come back to this song when I think about these two so! here we are. this is literally just pining wlw and then like.... smut so ahaha





	just getting high and messing around

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! This is OC stuff because apparently I'm willing to actually write now, but we'll have to see if it ever goes beyond shameless smut I guess! My oc blog is @ems-ocs on tumblr, feel free to follow and get more info on Marcie and Willow, two of my favourite bicons! <3

Marcie Salling has made out with her best friend three times now.  
The first time, didn't start out as a kiss. Wasn't meant to end up this way. But Willow's lips are still on hers, then her neck, moving against Marcie in a way that makes her gasp, her body bucking up into Willow's. Before it can go any further, they hear a scream of "FIRE!" and Willow scrambles up, swearing. It turns out to be a tiny fire set by Devon and his friends, and it's out by the time she gets there. That night Marcie sleeps over, like usual after a house party, and they don't talk about what happened. After all, they were both high. Or, on the way to high, anyway. It doesn't count.

Which is why the second time it happens, Marcie knows she's fucked.  
They're in Marcie's dorm room, and her room-mate is gone, so Willow reasons that it's the perfect time to blast music, like they do at Willow's.  
Three minutes in, Willow's jokingly grinding close to Marcie, and she can feel her breath catch, distantly thinking "I always wanted to make out to this song." Before she can speak, Willow's lips touch hers again, and don't leave until they're snapped back to reality by a spotify ad.  
"Fuck," Willow mutters, "Next time we're using my account. Don't know why you won't just use mine."  
Marcie swallows, both at the "next time," and the fact that she knows full well she won't shift to Willow's account because she has three different playlists that are in some way inspired by her best friend. That might be fine and normal, except that the opening track on her latest playlist is "I wanna be your girlfriend" by girl in red.  
"Next time?" is all she says, knowing she must look like a wrecked mess at this point, feeling her cheeks heat up, clashing horribly with her pink hair, probably. Willow starts to answer, but it cut off by the door to the dorm opening, Abbie Ross, Marcie's roommate, swearing as she comes in.  
"Sorry Marcie, but I just have the worst headache. Is it cool if you-"  
"No yeah, of course." Marcie jumps away from Willow and scrambles over to stop the music on her phone.  
"Thanks. Sorry. It's just... one of those days. You know?"  
"I should probably get going," Willow says, and Marcie wants to stop her, to say "No, please fuck me senseless in the bathroom, the campus library, fucking anywhere you want." but before she can (not that she Ever would) Willow's got her bag and is halfway out the door. 

The third time comes out of nowhere.  
They're camping with Devon and a few others, and they're alone in the forest for a moment, collecting sticks for a bonfire.  
It's quiet, and the silence feels weighted.  
"So, Wils, how many sticks should we-"  
Willow cuts her off by slamming her lips against Marcie's, arms around her neck, and Marcie stills for a moment, in sheer gay panic, before tentatively resting her hand on Willow's waist. Willow makes an impatient noise into her mouth, and moves her hand up to- holy shit. Marcie's at second base with her best friend, and this knowledge makes her confusion go away momentarily, kissing her back deeply, gasping for air when they finally separate.  
She tries to speak, but it's fucking Devon again, of course, asking if they need help finding sticks, eyes widening when he notices the proximity of the girls.  
Willow moves like Marcie's suddenly caught fire, and she misses the warmth of her- her best friend. Her brain keeps reminding her of that fact, to try and counter any possible hope Marcie feels. Friends do this, right?

Later that night, everyone's asleep except Marcie and Willow. Being uni students, they had no money for tents, and so had gone for the option of sleeping under the stars.  
"Marcie."  
Marcie looks up, suddenly not sleepy at all, and Willow's hand finds hers, tracing her palm, and now Marcie feels like she's seeing the fucking stars.  
"Willow."  
"Shh," Willow says quietly, her hand moving to caress Marcie's neck. She shivers, both from the sudden contact, and from, well. Excitement. Whatever. The girl she's been thinking of nonstop for days now is touching her, and she's a fucking horny teenager. Sue her!  
Willow's mouth moves over Marcie's, and she can hear herself moan into the kiss- embarrassed, she nearly pulls away, but Willow stops her, moving her fingers down into the sleeping bag. Before they move any further, she pulls back a little- clearly to check that Marcie's okay with it. Marcie can only nod, and then grind her hips into Willow's as she moves over her slowly, teasing.  
"Please."  
Willow smirks, and god. Marcie knew Willow was no blushing fucking virgin, between her ex Esme and a one night tryst with Devon a few months back, but god, she’s never Seen Willow like this, and she can’t help but wish she had earlier.  
Willow finally moves her fingers around Marcie, kissing her to swallow up the small noises she keeps making involuntarily, slowly moving inside her, then faster once she figured Marcie had adjusted.  
She’s moving her fingers so fucking fast, and her thumb starts to grind on Marcie’s clit, and she finally just. Lets go.  
Willow’s mouth moves to cover hers again, and Marcie feels thankful they’re sleeping away from the guys. Hopefully far enough from the guys.  
Marcie rides out her orgasm, hands squeezing the material of her sleeping bag, as she finally comes down from her high, eyes shut. When they finally open, Willow’s looking at her strangely.  
“What?” It comes out breathier than expected, which embarasses Marcie a little bit.  
“You just. God. I’ve wanted to do that for so long, see what you looked like when you…”  
Marcie’s cheeks flush again, but keeps her eyes on Willow’s, moves her hand down the blonde’s cheek. “Worth the wait?”  
“You have no fucking idea,” Willow groans, and leans in to kiss Marcie again, chastely.  
“So Wils, what is th- what are we, exactly?”  
Willow averts her eyes, all previous confidence suddenly gone, and Marcie frowns, strokes her hair.  
“What’s up?”  
Willow sighs and finally spits it out, eyes on the forest floor.  
“I like you Marce. So fucking much I can… barely stand it. And I didn’t even fucking realise it until…”  
“Until we got high and kissed,” Marcie finishes, her eyes still on Willow, who finally looks back again.  
“So what do you want this to mean?” Because I like you too, you know. I like… doing things with you. Everything we do. So if you wanted to maybe keep doing those things, but maybe with more… strings attached?  
Willow kisses her again, hard, and when she pulls back there’s a look on her face like she can’t believe this is happening.  
“Yeah, Marce. All the strings. I want all the fucking strings attached with you.”  
“Me too,” Marcie breathes, “But right now. Uh. Do you think maybe I could…?”  
Willow looks confused then realises.  
“Right, the pee-after-sex rule. Sorry.”  
Marcie laughs as Willow moves off her, already missing the feeling of her body against hers. Not even just in a sexual way, she just feels like she could maybe get used to this.  
She’d be 100% okay with that.


End file.
